Vincenzo Montferrand
|birthday = 7th May |age = Unknown 24 (Physically) |gender = Male |height = 5'9" |weight = 71kg |eyes = Dark Brown |hair = Brown |bloodtype = AB |affiliation = Unknown |occupation = |team = |previous team = Unknown |partner = Unknown |previous partner = Kagura |base of operations = |marital status = Single |education = Himself |status = Active |resurrección = Trague Volver}} Vincenzo Montferrand (モンフェランヴィンセント Monferan Vu~insento) Appearance Vincenzo takes the appearance of an adult male at average height. He has a lean, but rather toned build, a result of much training, and has a calm air to him. He has sharp facial featured, stubble on his chin, thin eyebrows and bird-like dark eyes. His hollow-hole appears to be situated at the base of his neck and hollow-mask remnants are on his shoulder-blades, acting as armor of sorts. Vincenzo has neck-length brown hair that is kept neat in a variation of a Bowl-Cut. It is kept much more loose at his forehead and strands of hair are known to fall across his eyes on several occassions. Vincenzo wears an attire of a gentlemen. Consisting of a dark-brown, almost maroon, vest over a black shirt, with the first few buttons undone, revealing a small portion of his chest. Along with his he wears a red belt with cream coloured pants and black shoes. Personality Vincenzo, as one would normally depict him, is a lazy individual who never tends to do his work when he is told to. He goes by his own watch and isn't necessarily seen following anyone unless he knows the difference of status between himself and the individual. He acts as a loner most of the time, and unlike most Arrancar, rarely ever confronts with another individual, preferring to relax and avoid any form of confrontation if possible. However, he can be quickly excited, and once he is, he is a chatterbox to an extreme level and very rarely can he calm down afterwards, unless the topic is changed to something more...blunt. In battle, he engages with an opponent completely, in both conversation and observation. It can be seen that even while talking to his opponent, he will commonly be observing their abilities, fighting style, limits and mannerisms in order to gain an advantage to defeat them. As such, he commonly prolongs his battles for extended periods of time, in accordance to his stamina. Unusually, he also possesses "avian-like" traits that set him apart from various other individuals. The most prominent of these is the unusual tendency he has to walk on the air instead of standing the ground, and is rarely seen on the ground. Vincenzo attributes this to his previous life as a Hollow, where he was in an avian like state, thus always in the air. Vincenzo is also constantly moving, despite his lazy attitude, and frequently enjoys travel, especially to worlds where birds are able to seen. He is an avid bird-watcher, and frequently takes the opportunity to take photos of them, also proving a naturally skilled and not to mention, trained photographer. He also seems to naturally get along with any bird, whether it be a vulture, to a small sparrow, none ever seem to retaliate in his presence, as if he has a calming effect on them. Due to his ability to communicate with avian species, he is friends with any bird he meets. History Synopsis Part I *Darkest Pursuits *Darkest Worlds Powers and Abilities : Vincenzo has quite the reservoir of spiritual power despite being an "average" Arrancar. Thanks to his own training, along with enhancements from the infamous and elusive Kagura, Vincenzo possesses at the least on the level of a Shinigami around 's level. His spiritual power is a notable dark green in color, and is a potent aura when exerted. However; Vincenzo is remarked to commonly keep it hidden, to the point where one would consider him barely a -class Hollow. Additionally; Vincenzo has particular control over his energy, enough to allow for a variety of unique effects and additions to the standard Cero and Bala of Arrancar. *'Sand Manipulation': Vincenzo possesses a unique affinity with Hueco Mundo, in that he is capable of intertwining his own spiritual power with that of Hueco Mundo's sand. It appears that, through the dispersion and seeping of his spiritual power into the sand, Vincenzo is capable of controlling a wide area of sand that surrounds him by causing the loose reishi particles in the sand to be under his dominion for a certain period of time. Vincenzo has developed this skill to a point where he considers it a primary form of combat, utilizing various sand-based techniques to overwhelm his enemy with the density and strength of his movements. After his meeting with Kagura, Vincenzo's control is even more refined as he is now capable of freely converting his reiryoku into reishi which he can control with much more ease and fluidity. However; such manipulation can only be truly achieved when he utilizes hand movements, otherwise the connection is severed as quickly as it was formed. :*'Danza Escudo' (舞塀 Maihei Spanish for; Dancing Shield, Japanese for; Dancing Wall) a technique in which Vincenzo soils his spiritual power into the sand in an immediate ten meter radius surrounding him. From herein, he immediately brings up the said sand through hand motions into a small circular shield, which immediately fans out once it takes an opponent's attack, allowing it to easily deflect wide-ranged attacks after a few moments. The durability of the sand is dependent on Vincenzo himself, as well as the concentration of the sand in the epicenter of the shield. It works better with close-range attacks that focus less on penetration, because of the manner in which the shield spreads out. :*'Arenoso Cielo' (砂嵐 Suna'arashi Spanish for; Sandy Sky, Japanese for; Sandstorm) A technique that can be used at virtually any time within a battle, though preferrably after an initial conflict has been made. Vincenzo utilizes the sand surrounding him and causes it to rotate around himself and his enemy, creating an inescapable field in which they both battle. After this, Vincenzo slowly causes the sand beneath the opponent to begin degrading, in a sense creating quicksand for the opponent to be trapped in. Upon being trapped, Vincenzo will immediately engulf the sand with spiritual power, causing it to, in a sense, 'combust'. This combustion causes the sand to then engulf the enemy with powerful blunt force trauma. Though it doesn't exert much damage, it allows for a particularly effective ambush right afterward. :Swallow-Based Abilities: As a result of his meeting with the Illusive Man, Vincenzo has shown another devious application of his spiritual power thanks to a certain Kidō bestowed upon him. Vincenzo is fully capable of causing his spiritual power to materialize and take the form of Swallow feathers, extending to the point where he could grow full wings of spiritual power! Additionally; through this, he is also capable of reinforcing both his offense and defense. Because the feathers being imbued with his own spiritual power, they have a high amount of density which can be used as a means of attacking an enemy, or shielding himself. Furthermore; he can also use these as a potent distraction as he takes out an enemy from behind. :*'Swallow Transformation': Vincenzo is also capable of transforming into a swallow. As seen in his encounter with Kusaka Kori and Kazuma Nishiki.Darkest Pursuits His spiritual power is conserved extremely in this form, to the point where he was unrecognizable for a significant duration of time despite being at a close radius to both Kazuma and Kusaka.Darkest Pursuits : Vincenzo shows to be quite proficient in the use of his zanpakutō within battle. Unlike some Arrancar who appear to utilize a ruthless, thoughtless combat style; Vincenzo appears to be very fluid and thoughtful with his strikes. His skills rely on his own nimble frame and immense speed in order to boost the impact of his strikes. Though he doesn't have the raw strength to compete with many individuals, he counteracts this through the use of his speed, increasing the impact to the point where it causes both himself and his opponent to be left stunned thanks to the colliding forces. He appears to be quite confident in the use of an aerial style, utilizing piercing strokes as a means to debilitate his enemy before going in for the finishing blow. : Vincenzo possesses exceptional mastery over the art known as Sonído for a former Numeros. Despite his former standing, Vincenzo has always been light on his feet, especially considering his affinity towards the sky. He has shown great instincts in the use of Sonído, enough to be capable of avoiding most attacks thrown at him with graceful ease, by simply moving side-to-side with the bodily enhancement from Sonído. Furthermore; Vincenzo appears to use a unique touch with his own Sonído, that being lightening his lower-body by causing spiritual power to rotate around his bones and thus make him much lighter. This makes him, what you could call, a glass cannon to an extent. Though he is capable of moving at exceptional speeds, if he is not careful, he could easily cause injury to himself. For this reason; Vincenzo only utilizes this form to run away, and not within combat, as the constant use of the brittle bones would easily cause them to snap. Within combat, Vincenzo appears to use Sonído very frequently, combining his speed with his sand manipulation and swordsmanship for a rather unavoidable assault. Additionally; he appears to be quite capable in the use of Pesquisa to detect his enemy's presence, and when combined with his developed Sonído, few enemies can run away from him. (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", Doom Blast in the Viz translation, literally "Empty Disaster") Vincenzo has shown quite liberal use of the Hollow technique, Cero. Though his might not be extremely powerful; Vincenzo has shown it to be much faster than other Arrancar's Cero. His is a dark green coloration, and is fired more like a laser beam than anything else. It exists in a straight line, and inflicts great penetration damage, rather than act as a spiritual blast. Vincenzo is able to fire it from either one of his hands. Zanpakutō Trague Volver (燕燕返し (トラグ ボルバー) Tsubame Gaeshi Japanese for; Swallow Reversal, Spanish for; Swallow's Back) is the name of Vincenzo's "zanpakutō". Within its sealed state, Trague Volver appears to be an average katana. However; the blade is slightly thinner, and longer than what one would expect of a katana, allowing for faster and more precise incisions against his enemy. The hilt of the blade is colored black, with the guard being the same color, along with its shape being that of a pair of black wings going outward. *' ': Released through the command, Disperse Your Wings (あなたの翼を分散 Anata no Tsubasa o Bunsan), Vincenzo gains a dark green aura of spiritual power surrounding him, which eventually condenses down into almost cloth-like apparitions extending from his body. Upon the completion of this process, Vincenzo's appearance changes rather dramatically. He gains dark green eyes and hair, akin to the color of his spiritual power, as well as a more sharpened face and youthful visage. He is also surrounded in elegant black cloth, which at some points is then transformed into feather-like apparitions, especially at his arms, which can be supposedly be manipulated by Vincenzo himself in combat. Furthermore; chains are also seen surrounding Vincenzo, though they are levitating in the air. :Ressurecíon Special Ability: Trivia Behind the Scenes References